Il est une Terre
by Nariel Limbaear
Summary: Il est une Terre, Entre Océan et inconnu. Elle recèle beauté, violence et mystère. Pleine de vie et de mort.
1. Chapter 1

Il est une Terre,

Entre Océan et inconnu.

Elle recèle beauté, violence et mystère.

Pleine de vie et de mort.

Il est une ville blanche,

Sa grande tour veille,

Surplombant les champs.

Il est une ville blanche,

Haute et belle.

Il est un noir pays,

Crachant feu et cendres,

Grouillant de vermine.

Il est un noir pays,

Siège du noir Lieutenant.

Il est une douce ville,

Où les habitants vivent en paix,

Dans le calme d'un éternel été.

Il est une douce ville,

Perdue entre forêt et montagnes.

Il est une grande forêt,

Pendant longtemps couvertes par l'Ombre,

Hérissée de monts et montagnes.

Il est une grande forêt,

Qui a revécu après l'Ombre.

Il est un grand fleuve,

Toujours vif et rugissant,

Naissant de ruisseaux glacés.

Il est un grand fleuve,

Frontière entre blanc et noir.

Il est une forêt, argentée et dorée,

Des maisons dans ses branches,

Des lumières or ou vertes.

Il est une forêt, argentée et dorée,

Où fleurissent mille fleurs.

Il est un mont, il est un lac,

Le mont est empli de trésors,

Une ville s'étend sur le lac.

Il est un mont, il est un lac,

Ils ont survécu au feu.

Il est une ville au milieu des plaines,

On voit le toit d'or de loin,

Nobles chevaux galopants à ses côtés.

Il est une ville au milieu des plaines,

Où tous ont les cheveux d'or.

Il est une contrée,

Où les maisons sortent du sol

Où l'on aime faire la fête.

Il est une contrée,

Où le vert recouvre tout.

Il est une Terre dans mes rêves,

Où je chevauche sans fin,

Portée par ailes invisibles.

Il est une Terre dans nos rêves,

Où je chevauche à tes côtés.

Voilà, ceux qui connaissent mon genre de poésie savent que je fais surtout de la prose D

J'ai retrouvé ce poème au fin fond de mes dossiers et j'ai décidé de le mettre, histoire de vous faire patienter '


	2. Chapter 2

_Poème modifié, mis en rimes…_

_Il est une Terre…_

_Il est une belle et singulière Terre,_

_Entre Océan et inconnu, entre argent et or,_

_Elle recèle beauté, violence et mystère._

_Pleine de vie et pleine de mort._

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, une ville blanche,_

_Sa grande tour inlassablement veille,_

_Surplombant les monts, merveille._

_Il est sur cette terre, une ville blanche,_

_Haute et belle, forte et vieille_

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, un noir pays,_

_Feu et cendres, montagne crachant,_

_Vermine et mal grouillant_

_Il est sur cette terre, un noir pays,_

_Siège du noir Lieutenant._

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, une douce ville,_

_Où les habitants vivent dans la paix,_

_Dans le calme d'un éternel automne coloré,_

_Il est sur cette terre, une douce ville,_

_Perdue entre grandes montagnes et forêt._

_¤¤¤ _

_Il est sur cette terre, une grande forêt,_

_Pendant longtemps couvertes par l'Ombre,_

_Hérissée de montagnes bien sombres_

_Il est sur cette terre, une grande forêt,_

_Qui renaquit sur ses décombres._

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, un grand fleuve,_

_Toujours vif et rugissant, aux flots argentés,_

_Naissant de mille ruisseaux glacés._

_Il est sur cette terre, un grand fleuve,_

_Frontière coupant les plaines et les vallées._

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, une forêt, argentée et dorée,_

_Tant de maisons dans ses hautes branches,_

_Des lumières or ou vertes, qui jamais ne flanchent._

_Il est sur cette terre, une forêt, argentée et dorée,_

_Où fleurissent mille fleurs, d'or ou blanches_

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, un mont, il est un lac,_

_Le mont est empli de trésors, gardé du dragon,_

_Une ville s'étend sur le lac, ville aux mille ponts._

_Il est sur cette terre, un mont, il est un lac,_

_Ils ont survécu au feu et à la guerre sans abandon._

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, une ville au milieu des plaines,_

_On voit le toit d'or de loin, brillant comme le soleil_

_Nobles chevaux galopants à ses côtés, sous le doux ciel._

_Il est sur cette terre, une ville au milieu des plaines,_

_Où tous ont les cheveux des teintes du miel._

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, une contrée,_

_Où les maisons sortent du sol et de l'herbe_

_Où l'on aime donner des fêtes superbes._

_Il est sur cette terre, une contrée,_

_Où l'on cultive la nature et les proverbes._

_¤¤¤_

_Il est sur cette terre, une Terre dans mes rêves,_

_Où je chevauche toujours sans fin,_

_Portée par ailes invisibles et l'air divin,_

_Il est sur cette terre, une Terre dans nos rêves,_

_Où je chevauche à tes côtés, escorte de séraphins…_

10 févr. 08


End file.
